The invention relates to a molded adjustable footbrace for a lightweight, flexible skin kayak and the like which may be easily adjusted from the cockpit of the kayak. Kayaks have become increasingly popular for use in whitewater recreational sports. Under whitewater conditions,the kayak undergoes considerable dynamic forces as it drops from high falls, impacts rocks, makes sharp turns, and other rigors involved in whitewater travel. The boater must maintain himself in a stable position with hip, thighs, and feet braced within the kayak. The kayak may be constructed of a thin flexible, yet strong, plastic skin such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,272. In order for the boater to adequately brace himself in a stable position within the kayak so that he may retain control, the bracing must be provided so that the boater may adjust his position.
Heretofore, numerous foot braces have been proposed for kayaks. In many instances, the foot brace provided requires that the boater be able to reach to the point of the foot rest for adjustment. For example, rails may be attache to interior sides of the kayak hull and foot rests may be removably attached to the rails by various means such as pins. This typically is the point furthest towards the bow of the boat away from the area where the boater is seated. The necessity to reach inwardly is both awkward and often virtually impossible unless the boater is reaching into the kayak from an unseated position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,247 discloses a footbrace for a kayak which utilizes a single rail affixed to the kayak with a movable foot rest that may be adjusted in its position along the rail. A plurality of pins must be set to adjust the foot rest in its position. This requires considerable effort and manipulation. While simple in construction, the foot rest may be awkward and troublesome to use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,293 discloses a footrest for kayaks including a channel member attached to the kayak and a foot pad unit which slides in the channel member. Simplified and more convenient adjustment of the foot pad along the channel is sought by utilizing the depressing trigger and indexing pin actuated by the trigger. The pin locks in grooves in the channel. There is a likelihood that the pins may pivot out of the indexing slots and the foot pad lose its position. Attempts have been made to provide a footbrace for a kayak which can be adjusted from the cockpit such as shown in Great Britain Pat. No. GB 2,134,454. However,this foot rest requires considerable structure and attachment to the hull and occupies a good bit of the hull interior making such impractical. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,850 discloses a foot brace having a number of stationary foot positions so that the brace need not be adjusted but that the foot may be adjusted in the brace. However, the need for providing a plurality of foot rests with only a limited variety of positions and the possibility of the boater placing his feet at unequal foot rest positions renders such a device not entirely satisfactory.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a lightweight foot brace for a kayak which is simple in construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight foot brace for a kayak which is easy to operate from a seated position and remains reliably locked in an adjusted position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a molded foot brace for a kayak which is simple in construction and strong in its parts providing a simple and reliable adjustable foot brace for a boater.